Slavsball
None|language = Slavic|religion = Slavic Paganismball|Paganism|founded = Bronze Age|ended = V century|onlypredecessor = 2ball|predicon = 2|onlysuccessor = Rus' Khaganateball|image = Slavs.png|Kolovrat Slavic_CN.png|Tricolor|personality = Brave, Patriotic, Drunk|name = Slavsball |enemies = Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Kosovoball|friends = Serbiaball Russiaball Polandball Croatiaball Yugoslaviaball Bulgariaball Czechiaball Slovakiaball Belarusball Ukraineball Sloveniaball|likes = Alcohol, Wars, Adidas, His large family|hates = Being sober, Germanics}} Slavsball is an ancient people of Europe. He started out in the border of modern-day Ukraineball, Russiaball and Belarusball. He soon spread west and then spread south into the Balkans.(Also, flag is not of Nazi!) How to draw Drawing Slavsball isn't difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of red # Add a golden kolovrat (symbol of sun that seems a double swastika) # Draw the eyes and you've finished. To draw the Tricolor: # Draw a basic circle shape # Color the upper part Blue and the down part Red # Draw the eyes Family * Russiaball - "My biggest and stronkest son!" * Serbiaball - "My son, compared to you, Russia is sane!"But you have got Rakija * Republika Srpskaball - "My grandson, he wants to break away from Bosniaball and join his father, Serbiaball. GOOD LUCK, GRANDSON! * Polandball - "My son, I have to say; you've got the worst of neighbours." * Czechiaball - "My son, please pass me some beer,...no don't drink it all...stop drinking...that's enought...STOP!" * Ukraineball - "My daugther, please give Russia Crimea, don't start WW3, you can't fucking win." * Slovakiaball - "My daughter, either you or Sloveniaball change flags; even I don't know who is who.!" * Sloveniaball - "My daughter, you OK, you gave us democracy in the 7th century, but WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE GERMANIC, STOP TRYING TO BE GERMANIC, YOU A PART OF OUR SLAVIC FAMILY!" * Belarusball - "My daughter, Aren't you a part of Russia?" * Croatiaball - "My son, Why did you join axis!?"But you also have Rakija,No wait don't drink it * Bosniaball - Disgrace To Family"My son, you forgot how to SLAV! But your čevapčiči are da best, so we good" * Macedoniaball - "My son, STOP TRYING TO BE SPARTAAAA!" * Montenegroball - "My son, wake up and GIT TO WORK!" * Bulgariaball - "My son, are you even my son? But continue making yogurt!" * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - My sons, DONT STEAL MY FLAG! Gallery Slavsball.jpg slavicfamily.png History of Europe.png Charta Romae.png Slavic.png|First drawing of Slavic unionball Slavsarecool.png Slavicunionballl.png Slavicball.png }} Category:Slavic Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Polandball Category:Poland Category:Serbiaball Category:Serbia Category:Albania Category:Albaniaball Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Ukraine Category:Ukraineball Category:Belarus Category:Belarusball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Bulgaria Category:Slovakiaball Category:Slovenia Category:Sloveniaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Bosnia Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Montenegro Category:Macedonia Category:Red Yellow Category:Swastika Category:Slovakia Category:Czechball Category:Czech Category:Montenegroball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Sorbian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryballs Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Languages Category:West Slavic Languages Category:East Slavic Languages Category:South Slavic Category:West Slavs